


Soulmarks

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gift, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Treat, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro’s soulmark was special, and Curtis always wondered why his soulmark was shaped like a black lion.





	Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimi/gifts).



> This is a treat. I saw a prompt and I fell for it immediately.

Shiro groaned as he took of his shirt, revealing his beautifully tattooed soulmark. It was a black painting stretching from his left hip, over half his torso, and ended just below his arm. It was a lion, with a huge mane, elegantly painted in a unique style. He had had this mark since the day he was born, and he had always been proud of it, it was a really pretty soulmark, not like the ordinary small ones. 

 

It was special, unique. 

 

Well, all soulmarks where, but this was different, because it was his.

 

And Curtis’

 

Only two people in the entire universe shared the same type of soulmark. It reflected a part of one of persons lives, for Shiro, it had been a huge clue, until the day he became the black paladin of Voltron. The mark then made complete sense, and he realized he would be the one whose life would be painted on his and his soulmate’s skin. Because, there was few things more important than being a defender of the universe.

 

Curtis too, had no idea what his black lion had meant. Maybe his soulmate was an artist?

 

It turned out to be so much greater, and when Sam Holt came back to Earth, and told them about Voltron, he knew who it was, without a doubt. It had to be Takashi Shirogane.

 

And it was.

 

He saw his soulmark once, the story behind it was long, but it had ended with Curtis seeing Shiro shirtless, really confirming his suspicion.

 

He had been shy at first, not knowing what to do, what to say. After all, you didn’t just walk up to your soulmate and say “let’s date”, did you?

 

Telling him however, became easier than he thought. He had just finished a gym pass with Acxa and Veronica, and had just taken off his shirt. Shiro had walked inside, saying that he needed Curtis for an emergency meeting.

 

And then he spotted it, the soulmark, identical to his own.

 

That was, how Shiro and Curtis knew, that they were meant for each other.

 

Shiro took one last look at his mark, before changing into a clean shirt. He was finally off duty, and could spend time with Curtis.


End file.
